The overall purpose of the proposed research is to examine the influence of adverse interpersonal experiences on the construction of mood-activated negative self -schemas. Our theory is that such events constitute learning trials for the paired association of negative affect and negative self-relevant information. Once established, these associations enable future events, reminiscent of the generative experiences, to evoke a disproportionate and maladaptive response. Our specific focus is on the relation of persistent targeted peer victimization to the development of negative self-cognitions, which in turn serve as a diathesis for problematic emotional-behavior outcomes such as depression. School-based screenings will identify two groups of children: those who have been chronically victimized by peers and those who have not (N = 192). Lab-based cognitive/information-processing assessments will provide evidence about the relation of victimization history to multiple signs of mood-dependent negative self-schema form and function, including selective attention to, memory for, and organization of negative self-relevant information. These measures are expected to mediate the relation between peer victimization and problematic emotional-behavioral outcomes. Additional analyses will examine the convergence of the information-processing variables onto a single factor, reflecting the effects of an underlying negative self-schema process or construct. Harsh/critical parenting is expected to exacerbate these effects, whereas warm/supportive parenting and peer social acceptance are expected to mitigate these effects. Moderating effects of gender and race will also be examined. Gender differences are expected in the type of victimization that is most harmful. After controlling for minority status, racial differences are not expected. The overall purpose and goals of the project remain the same as they were in 1 R01 HD059891-01A1. The only change is to eliminate one wave of the laboratory data collection. We will simultaneously be submitting a new R01 to extend the proposed 2-year project longitudinally and to add a brain imaging component.